The First Version 1995 - Chapter 32
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 32 This is the very first typed version of Eric Olafson's Story (from 1995) . I put it here out of reguest of my oldest and first fan and reader, who wanted to re-read the first Version that made him start reading "Galactic Chronicles". I think it is also shows the progress of the story and is a neat way for me to keep the old stuff as a searchable reference. The Author Wetmouth’s detailed scan of the asteroid revealed no other energy signatures. Cirruit was busy fixing our shield projectors. The Barracuda was still space worthy but we where depleted of much of our ammunition. Several systems where damaged but Cirruit was confident he could repair it within a day. Har Hi and Hans had recovered the Alien. We had to destroy its suit completely as it too began to self repair itself. The Alien was to our surprise a human female and Wetmouth was in sickbay examining her. I ordered Muhammad closer to the Paracelcus and now we saw that the ship did sustain damage, the entire Engineering section was ripped open and the energy producing antimatter reactors where completely gone. I made my way to Sickbay to inspect the Alien. Hans had activated two Cerberus robots to stand guard , just in case. Our sickbay was small but state of the art and Wetmouth, even though she wasn’t a designated Medic, held a MD degree and was an Xeno biology expert stood next to a diagnostic unit on which a restrained naked woman was lying. She looked human, had short black hair appeared to be in physical peak condition. Wetmouth said. “We almost took a Trojan Horse aboard.” “A Trojan Horse?” “An ancient legend of Earth, where the Greek, a Terran native tribe overcame another Terran tribe , the Trojans by giving them as a present a wooden Horse. Inside the Horse where soldiers and the Trojans pulled the trophy inside their city unaware of its hidden cargo, the Soldiers inside opened the gates of the City and thus caused the doom of that city.” She pointed at the Alien.” She was loaded with very advanced nanites ready to spread out throughout our ship and transform it into whatever she needs.” I felt suddenly sick and swallowed.” Where are those Nanites?” “Thanks to Cirruit. He saw the nanites and we contained and destroyed them.” “Any chance there are more inside her?” “Cirruit says no. She is full of Medic Nanites of ours now, trying to repair her cells and save her life.” “She doesn’t appear to be sick or wounded.” I said. Wetmouth looked at me.” Eric, that woman is human, while her DNA isn’t Terran, Saran or Pan Saran. It is similar to all. Like all Humanoid species we encountered so far, she shares many similarities. If my analysis and diagnostics are correct, that lady is over 1 million years old and her Cells are failing. My guess is she was in some sort of stasis or suspended animation but way longer than anticipated. The reanimation process was either interrupted or unable to restore her.” Just then the woman blinked and opened her eyes. She tried to move but the physical restraints and the contour force field made that impossible. Then she said something and it sounded angry and demanding, but whatever she said was in a language I did not understand. The Computronic beeped and said: Language not on file. Translation sequence started.” The Computronic spoke directly to the Alien in single phrases and the Alien woman responded. After about eight minutes , Wetmouth spoke in the same alien language to the Woman and listened to her response. The Computronic beeped again and said:” Translation process completed. Verbal communication filters in place.” “I am Commander Cateria. I carry important information for the Empress. You are inferior life forms and you are herby ordered to release me at once and supply me with all I need. Otherwise I will destroy you!” “Hold it right there, Commander!” I said.” You attacked an unarmed Hospital ship and caused casualties and damage. You are inside Union space and you are in no position to make any demands!” She closed her eyes and opened them with an even angrier look.” It matters not if you destroyed my ship or my suit. My Nanites have infiltrated your systems as we speak and you will be at my mercy in mere moments.” “Sorry to burst your hopes, Commander but we detected your Nanites and destroyed them. On the other hand our Nanites are in you repairing your cell structure. I have a good mind and order my medical officer to cease all restoration procedures and simply recover your brain and do a memory dump. We don’t really need your entire body.” She blinked again and tried to swallow. I said.” I don’t know who you are, but trust me I will show you how uncivilized I can be if you don’t tell me what you have done to the Hospital ship. Are there Nanites of yours?” She didn’t answer my question. Cirruit came in and held a little metal cube shaped device.” I have never seen anything like that. This Alien Nanite technology is light years ahead of the best X101 technology. Only because her Nanite control unit was damaged, was I able to counter hers. Luckily however her nanites where work units only. My Battle nanites where able to infiltrate it and shut it down. I removed it from her brain and isolated it.” She starred at Cirruit with hate in her eyes but then sudden despair replaced her anger:” Is it not better to be under our rule than face utter destruction from the Dark Ones?. Aide me to reach the Throne World and I will make sure your species will be rewarded.” She stared at me and I felt as if something was pushing into my very mind. For some reason I saw Narth in a dreamlike vision and instinctively I pushed back. I saw Wetmouth slumping over and Hans holding his head with both hands, I knew she attacked us psionically and even Wetmouth wig that shielded her from such attacks was not effective. Just as I had seen Narths vision I somehow knew what to do and pushed back even more. The Alien woman screamed and blood ran out of her nose. Whatever affected me was gone. Hans slowly lowered his hands and then pulled his blaster aiming it at the alien woman.” That Witch has psionic powers too!” “Hold your fire!” I said. Wetmouth pulled herself up and took a deep breath.” I am alright.” She went to her console and scanned the now unconscious woman.” She is alive, and she had a bio tech device attached to her medulla oblongata. It is completely destroyed and crushed!” I wiped my mouth and realized I was bleeding too. I had bitten my tounge and only now I noticed the pain.” Keep her sedated and scan and examine her cell for cell I am almost certain she has other surprises hidden.” Hans snorted.” She is to dangerous to be left alive, Eric! She almost killed us twice now. Her technology is far beyond ours.” “I tend to agree with you Hans, but we must take the risk. We need to know where she came from and if there are more like her. Can you imagine what a fleet of those little ships could do? We are not in unknown space but deep in our own space we deem safe. There are hundreds of worlds in this sector. It is our duty to find out as much s we can until help arrives!” He grunted.” You’re right! I just hate being attacked that way. It makes me feel so helpless.” Wetmouth looked at me.” How did you defend yourself against that anyway? Even the Psi Shield in my wig failed.” “I am not sure, Wetmouth. But I carried the Hughwah of a Narth once and it appears it affected me more than I realized.” “A Narth? You know a Narth?” “Yes he is one of my best friends.” “I don’t know what a Hughwah is.” She said.” But that could explain why the Psi Snake couldn’t control you. Whatever the Narth did it raised your Psionic abilities.” “I like Narth like a brother but I am like Hans, I don’t like Psionics one bit.” --“”— I assembled my little crew in the small conference room behind the bridge. Elfi started the meeting by saying:” I send all our findings and your report to Fleet Command and they say the Devi is on her way and will arrive within the next sixteen hours. The situation on Planet Gregory is getting worse by the moment. They need the medical supplies aboard the Paracelcus badly.” I nodded and gave Wetmouth a sign to speak.” Our guest is in Zero Stasis. I established an original DNA pattern of hers and removed fourteen artificial enhancements most of them I have no idea what they do. She should be harmless now, and we repaired her enough so she will not deteriorate for the moment, but she needs new organs the ones she has are failing. Our sickbay is not equipped with the necessary equipment to help her. Each of the removed items are also in stasis.” “But I bet the Paracelcus has equipment to do that, right?” I asked. Wetmouth nodded.” Yes.” Cirruit was next:” As I said before, her technology is so far advanced to ours, she is at least Tech 11. Her Nanites are able to manipulate matter on the atomic level and reproduce quickly. Unlike ours, hers are more intelligent and adaptive. I am sure one single nanite of hers could reproduce enough units to rebuild her ship within the hour from scratch.” “Cirruit, can you detect her nanites?” “Yes, that was and is my original design. I was born to be a Nanite engineer and can see them and my nanites can find hers if they are not in the open.” “Can you launch some and see if they infested the Paracelcus?” “Yes I get right on it!” “We need to secure the Paracelcus. See who needs medical help and repair her enough so we can get her Gregory as fast as possible.” Har Hi said:” I think we could tow the Paracelcus if we have to. Once we get her moving and overcome the mass we should be able to go superluminal,not very fast but possible.” Cirruit nodded.” That be our best option. The entire Engineering section of the Para is damaged and the reactors are missing. There isn’t much I can repair.” “Well I hope the Devi is here by then. Let’s check her out first and make sure there aren’t any more surprises hidden on the ship or the rock. Send a Cerberus first if you think she’s nanite free.” --“”— I was back in Sick bay and said to Wetmouth. “How is she?” “As long as she is in stasis she be alright, but as I said she needs new organs soon.” “Get her out of Stasis. I want to talk to her.” I waited till Wetmouth pulled her out of the Stasis tube and deactivated the zero time field. “Commander Cateria. I don’t know who you are but let me give you some facts. Our instruments say that you have been in stasis or suspended animation for a very long time. Longer perhaps than intended. Maybe the reanimation process was interrupted or the machinery damaged, but your cell structure is failing. We need to make you new organs if you want to live. The big ship you attacked is a Hospital ship. An unarmed ship but with our most advanced medical technology, able to do just that and save your life, so I am asking you and I am asking you only once, do you have any of your Nanite technology on that ship?” She listened to me and Wetmouth activated a field screen over her head so she could see the scans of her own body.” I am not sure how well you are trained in medical terms but on the right hand side you see a simulation of a healthy cell and on the left you see an actual picture of yours.” The alien woman stared at the screen, pressed her lips together and then said:” I was attacked and my ship was damaged by the Dark Ones. I managed to land on a moon of a planetary system and engage the repair nanites. My body was also damaged so I placed myself in deep stasis for regeneration. Can your screen show me the system we are in?” “We are in no system. The moon you say is a wanderer. A celestial object without system!” Wetmouth said. Wetmouth fingers flew over the input screen.” I am calculating the course of the wanderer, its speed and see from where it came from. The screen over the Alien woman’s head changed and showed the asteroid then moved out to show the entire sector. A dotted line appeared and traced across the screen to a place well known to me , the Vanderstraad Nebula. Wetmouth explained:” It appears your moon came from the Vanderstraad Nebula, which was a sun that exploded approximately 1 Million Years ago. That also confirms my carbon dating of your cells. You have been in suspended animation for about that time span!” Cateria’s chin quivered as she stared at the screen.” This was my home system.” I said.” We know of a force or species called the Dark Ones only from legends. Two of our oldest member species, the Saresii and the Narth remember that time and in their stories and legends the Dark Ones fought a Galaxy spanning culture we call the Mythor,as their true name is lost in time.” A tear pearled across the alien woman’s cheek.” I know of the Narth and the Saresii. I also know you speak the truth. I am a Seenian, or what you call a Mythor.” She still stared at the screen.” Can you enhance that lower sector?” Wetmouth did and said:” This region of the Galaxy is called the Downward Sector and unexplored by us.” Cateria tried to raise her hand but the field restrained her.” Can you zoom in on the left side and highlight all sequence sender stars?” I wondered what she meant but Wetmouth nodded.” I am sure she means Quasars” The Alien woman said:” The Ancient ones that seeded human life in our Galaxy left these Beacon stars. The Throne world should be right there, but all I see is another Nebula.” Her voice became a whisper.” There are no Seenians left then? We lost the war?” I nodded.” The Saresii do not know the details, but their history records say that the Saresii joined the Mythor in the fight against the Dark Ones and where punished and lost all their colonies and worlds, except their home world and gave up all space flight for 100,000 years. When they resumed space exploration both the Dark Ones and the Mythor where gone. The Narth hid their world behind a cloak screen and know nothing about the final outcome of that war. There are known Mythor artifacts but no one ever claimed to have found anything belonging to the Dark Ones.” Wetmouth said:” But there is also a legend that the Terrans, are a lost Mythor colony. Eric’s ancestors are from Terra and our Helmsman is a true Terran.” Her eyes lid up.” Maybe that s why you could capture me!” She sighed.” My ship automatically attacked your Hospital ship to gain the necessary energy and materials to repair and restore itself.” --“”— ” This is Midshipman Olafson currently in command of the Devastator Auxiliary Ship 45-12, Baracuda Class Destroyer.” I said after Elfi got me connected to Fleet Command.” Please advice the ships enroute to assist. That we are now in orbit around Planet Gregori. We managed to partially repair the hospital ship revive the crew that was in emergency stasis and tow the Paracelcus to Gregori. Captain Perma is currently in surgery but expected to recover. My science Officer Midshipman Wetmouth is currently planet side assisting the medical research team and she believes she isolated the cause of the epidemic. My engineer Midshipman Cirruit is working on modifying a Loki torpedo to combat the disease causing bio organism. We have a live Mythor commandant aboard, who was in suspended animation for about a Million years and was the cause for the Paracelcus damage.” The Commodore laughed:” Midshipman Olafson. That’s enough with the jokes. I endulged your game until now.I am sure you are having fun in whatever simulation the Academy put you in , but now stay away from official fleet channels and connect me with your commanding officer.” “Sir I am the commanding officer of this ship, but I can connect you to the XO of the Paracelcus in a little while. Their Comm systems are still under repair.” “I had enough of this, Midshipman. Your adventure stories where fun and imaginative. I am contacting the Devastator now and tell your Captain. You are in trouble now!” The Commodore cut of the transmission. I looked at Elfi. “ I have a feeling he never really contacted anyone, no wonder the Devi didn’t show up.” She blinked.” I did transmit our ID codes and everything.” “Maybe he never looked at them.” “We are being hailed, Eric. From the Devastator.” Captain Harris and Stahl appeared on our screen and both had stern unreadable faces. Stahl spoke first:” I just got a complaint by a Fleet Command Commodore. He tells me a bunch of Midshipmen keep contacting him with outrageous stories of alive Mythor, Hospital ships in distress and all this deep in Union space. Didn’t Captain Harris send you to the Dover system?” “Yes Sir he did. We encountered a distress call on our way and contacted Fleet Command for advice.” I gave Elfi a sign.” Transmit the record of our calls.” I saw both Harris and Stahl watch and listen to our initial contact with Fleet Command. Stahl then looked up and said:” He believed it was a training scenario, and never checked or called the Paracelcus. He never called us or anyone either. Now tell me the rest!” I repeated my report and when I came to the end I said.” We overstrained our engines towing the Paracelcus. We could use some spare parts and fuel. The Colony doesn’t have much and the Paracelcus is still without an engineering section.” There was silence, both Officers looked at me with open mouths. Stahl then swallowed.” You are under Red Red Blue right now. Do not call anyone and mention the Mythor Officer. We will be there shortly!” --“”— We all stood in line and in attention on the Devastator Flight deck. Harris and Stahl walked slowly down the line and finally stopped and turned to me. Harris sighed.” Teaches me to give the Olafson gang a ship. Anyone else would have made it to Dover without any problem. But they battle a techlevel 11 space ship, capture a real live Mythor Officer, tow a battle ship sized ship across 103 light years and are instrumental in saving 200,000 settlers lives by identifying the cause of the disease and finding a cure.” I lowered my head.” I am sorry Sir. I know you gave us orders to go to Dover. I am sorry if I disappointed you. I was in command and it was my fault only. My friends only followed my orders. I accept all blame and any punishment you seem fit.” “I see. What do you have to say for your defense?” “Sir I believed I acted according to regulations especially after Fleet Command gave me green light to proceed. I was not aware he thought this was an exercise. Lives where at stake sir and I would have acted the same way if I had no orders from Fleet Command, however I want to recommend my fellow Midshipmen who acted gallantly and professionally, if you be so kind to evaluate the records.” Harris put his hand on my shoulder.” Son you are not in any trouble. The Admiral and I watched your reports and records and I am deeply impressed by your alls conduct action and professionalism. It was my fault for not giving the Barracuda official recognizable codes, the Commodore could check and verify.” Stahl’s stern face didn’t chance.” The discovery of a live member of the Mythor race is perhaps the most significant find in recent history. But because of that significance it must remain secret. You are not allowed to speak to anyone about this incident. However the events showed clearly that you are no mere Midshipmen, but talented and resourceful officers. I am making you all acting Ensigns and make your ranks permanent after you completed your Challenge at Dover Planet. It seems almost trivial to send you now to a Midshipman challenge, but we already committed you to that. Since Captain Harris is already getting used to decorating you, I will do it myself.” Harris opened a box and Stahl tagged a Distinguished Space Star on my chest.” Mr. Olafson once more you displayed courage and resourcefulness in a difficult situation.” He then decorated everyone the same way and added a golden Mercy Cross to Wetmouth’s decorations.” This is for identifying a disease and saving an entire planet by finding a cure.” “Thank you Sir, but it was Cirruits Idea to seed the atmosphere with a genetic designed virus that killed the fever causing bacteria.” “That’s why I am giving him one too!” --“”— Navigation <--pervious [[The First Version 1995 - Chapter 33|next-->]] Category:The First Version 1995